Young Justice goes to College
by Artemis Jane
Summary: Rated T for language. includes SUPERMARTAIN, SPITFIRE, CHALANT, AND TORPEDO (Rocket and Aqualad) The team goes to college to protect their families.
1. Chapter 1

**K this is my first fanfic i liked writing it review please this might stop some confusion**

•Robin (Dick Greyson) 17 computer engineer/ business management

•Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm)20 Marine biologist

•Kid Flash (Wally West)19 forensic science

•Super-boy (Conner Kent) ATB 18 agriculture

•Artemis 19(Artemis Crock (Queen)) archaeology

•Miss Martian (Megan Morse)ATB 18- animal science

•Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara)17 entertainment/ business

•Rocket (Raquel Ervin) 19 Aerospace engineering  
-

**FLASHBACK:**' "Bats is up to something,". Nightwing called out to the Team, "Large sums of money are being transferred to an unknown bank account ..." The Boy Wonder paused to type quickly them looked up, "I can't hack the files."

Artemis looked up, "That means that Bats REALLY doesn't want your troll self seeing those files,"'

**END FLASHBACK:**

The team gathered around the screen, and Batman's gruff voice rang out,

"The Justice League has become aware of the increasingly dangerous situation The Team faces. We are well aware of how proficient you are at protecting yourselves but your families are now at risk. The Light are targeting the ones you love. To protect them we are sending you to the one place they will never find you... College,"

Robin was the first to speak up, "But Zee and I are only 17,"

"Yes, but you and Zatana have received 'special' education both here and at your respective schools and your degrees will correlate with your talents,"

Robin gave a quick nod and Kaldur spoke, "Where shall we live sir?"

"I have arranged housing for the team, it is sure to be sufficient. Your mentors will inform you of further arrangements," He said with finality that only Batman could muster.

The team walked into the caves living room as a group, their mentors stood facing them. Black Canary stepped forward, "You eight will be attending Stanford,"

Wally stepped in, "but me and Artemis already go to Stanford,"

Artemis rolled her eyes before Black Canary could, "No dip Kid Idiot, obviously we'll keep going there but move in with them,"

Black Canary nodded and Artemis continued, "What about Nelson,"

Green Arrow smiled, "You can all keep your pets at the house,"

Artemis crossed her arms, "I'm cool as long as I get to keep my dog,"

The mentors took their protégés aside to give the specific details. Artemis pulled Green Arrow to the kitchen, "What about my mom?"

Oliver Queen cleared his throat, "Your mothers at the most risk, Sportsmaster will probably try to get your location out of her,"

Artemis grabbed his arm tightly, "I don't care what you do a long as no one touches her, Ollie,"

"Don't worry, Artemis Red and I are on it,"

"Red Arrow? What the hell does Roy have to do with this?!"

Her old mentor gulped, "umm... I'll let him answer that..."

Artemis raised an eyebrow but dropped it, "So my mom will be safe?"

Green Arrow nodded, "Yes, but to ensure her safety Batman and I think you should change your last name to Queen for now," he smirked, "at least until it changes to West,"

Artemis hit him, hard, "You may be like a father to me Ollie but that won't stop me from kicking your ass," She hugged him, "but thanks for keeping her safe."

Superboy and Superman stood awkwardly in the corner, neither really saying a word. They weren't good at communication, Superman was the father who was never there, (even though Conner didn't blame him) and he was the child with anger issues and a bad attitude.

"I wasn't sure what you'd want to major in. You could've been a journalist like me but the classes are boring and I didn't think you'd like it. You seemed to like it on the farm and Ma and Pa could always use some help so me and Bats thought you could learn more about Agriculture. If that's alright," Superman said awkwardly.

Conner gave a half-smile, "Thanks, I think I'd like that,"

Clark Kent smiled back, "who knows maybe you could join the football team,"

"Yeah," Conner put his hands in his pockets, and they stood in silence for a little until Superman clapped him on the back and walked away with a quick goodbye.

Zatanna felt alone, her father and mentor wasn't there anymore. The great Giovanni Zatara was dead, his body overtaken by Nabu, and the 'thing' that he was now, Dr. Fate, didn't give a damn about his hosts daughter.

She felt like the 14 year old girl she had been when she lost her father. The Mistress of Magic felt like curling up into a ball and crying. Nightwing recognized the look on her face and sent his foster father a look.

Batman had taken her in after her father became Dr. Fate, not only because he was a good person and had a soft spot for orphans, but because he had promised his friend that he would take care of his only child. Zatanna had lived with him and his family at Wayne Manor after her previous homes had been destroyed. She was like a daughter to him.

"Zatanna," he called in a slightly less gruff voice than usual, "I thought you'd like to follow the family tradition and preform,"

She nodded and fought back tears, remembering the days when she would help with her dads magic show, "but I also thought that you should study business,"

"Why?" She asked,

"Having a business major will let you do a lot of things in the civilian world,"

Zatnna nodded and Batman gave her a small smile,(which meant a lot considering who it came from).

He left to speak with Nightwing again and The Boy Wonder gave Batman a small frown to show that his 'comfort' wasn't very comforting, and sent Zatanna a rare grin before returning to their conversation.

She missed his grin and his laugh, he didn't do either near as much as Nightwing. Now he was the mucho scary boss man, and she really missed the old Dick.

After making small conversation with her friends she excused herself to go pack, and zeta'd to Wayne Manor.

Wally's convo with his uncle Flash had nothing to do with college.

"Green Arrow told me that if you hurt his daughter in any way he'd shoot some arrows in some... ah, _unfortunate _places. Then he'd let Artemis and Cheshire have you," Flash said with a smile.

The mental picture made Kid Flash gulp, "and you'd help me right?!"

"Well," his uncle mused, "it depends on if you deserved it or not. But don't worry even the fastest man alive, me, couldn't help you if you hurt her,"

Wally was used to Green Arrows threats after four years of dating his protégé, but most of them still gave him nightmares, "Don't worry, I'd never hurt her,"

They were left with nothing to talk about, their conversation had taken place in less than a second.

"So," Flash said at regular speed, "Forensic science,"

"Yep," Wally said, "it's fun but the work is killer,"(haha pun unintended)

"I bet," Flash nodded.

After the debriefing the teammates were sent to patrol their various territories before going home to pack. Nightwing went home straightaway, not even asking Bats.

He found Zatanna in her room crying as she held a picture of her and Zatara. Dick walked up to her without a word, pulling her into a hug.

She cried on his shoulder for awhile. Finally when she couldn't cry anymore she looked into her friends eyes. He was still wearing his Nightwing costume but had taken off the mask. Zatanna had always been able to read his eyes but now they were a mix of too many emotions, sympathy, understanding, and the sadness that was always present. There was also a hint of something else that she didn't recognize.

She sniffed, "Thanks Robin," he rolled his eyes at his old name, but gave her a kind smile. Zatanna returned it as best she could. "You know what always cheers me up Zee? Beating the crap out of some criminals,"

Even though it had seemed impossible minutes ago, Zee laughed, "I'm not sure about that, maybe tomorrow, what about a movie?"

"Great Gatsby or Scooby Abracadabra-Doo?"

She smiled, "Do you even have to ask?"

"Scooby-Doo it is, I'll get the popcorn,"

Wally and Artemis packed their apartment in less than three hours. Even though they had lived there for a year they hadn't collected very much stuff. Old habits died hard and Artemis refused to settle down completely. She could pack all of her clothes in 8 minutes max, and was always ready to make an escape.

Wally however was completely settled in. He had stuff everywhere even though Artemis demanded that the apartment be clean. it took him quadruple the time to pack. The night was quiet except for a small argument over all of the weapons in the apartment (3 guns, 14 throwing knives, 8 hunting knives, 2 bows, 2 crossbows, and a pair of nun chucks).

After packing Wally ordered Chinese and they watched corny spy movies while Nelson snuggled in between them until they drifted off to sleep.

The next day the team along with Dinah met a cafè on campus wearing their civvies. Batman had informed them that their boxes would be at the house when they arrived. Dinah led them down the street to a block of houses and everyone gasped while Dick grinned, "Knew Bats was up to something!"

In front of the team was a mansion, literally. It was two stories and had AOE inscribed above the doors.

Canary tossed each a key and led them in. It was amazing, the entrance had double stairs, a chandelier, and shining wooden floors. Dinah smiled, "Decorated it myself," she pointed to the right stairway, "The girls rooms are that way," she gestured to the left, "boys stairs are that way and my office is by the kitchen. Pets are allowed," Dinah stared pointedly at Artemis and Nelson who had been sitting quietly at her side,"and ANY accidents will be cleaned up immediately. Go unpack and explore, I have a surprise for all of you after dinner."

The girls went to their rooms immediately, they were fairly large and each had its own bathroom. M'gann found all of her boxes piled in the corner and decided to just unpack her clothes for now. She did so quickly using her telekinesis and went to visit the other girls. Artemis was the only one who was unpacked already so they decided to explore a bit.

The house was breathtaking, the family room had enough seats for everyone (unlike the cave) and the largest tv ever. M'gann loved the kitchen immediately it had everything she'd ever dreamed of, stainless steel and a breakfast bar. It could feed an army, which it was made to do (the speedsters had a never ending appetite).

By the time they had explored the whole house Zatanna and Rocket were done and Canary was making dinner. Megan went to help while Artemis settled by Wally on the couch. Superboy had control of the remote so they were watching Animal Planet laughing when Wolf or Nelson growled at the tv. The two dogs got along great, Wolf even knew to restrain himself when they played so he didn't crush the smaller dog.

Watching them play Artemis thought of something, "Hey Conner won't the other students notice the gigantic wolf running around our backyard?"

Conner turned his ice blue eyes to hers, "Yes,"

"Won't they take him away?"

Wally stepped in to cut off Conners one word answers, "We can just say that he's half wolf half..." He looked at the ginormous dog, "Great Dane or something,"

Artemis nodded and they sat in comfortable silence until Megan called them in for dinner.

Megan and Dinah had made three pots of spaghetti, one of which was specifically reserved for Wally. The team muttered their thanks and dug in. After eating Dinah led them to a bookcase. She placed her hand on the painting beside it and the shelf slid aside.

"Cliche," Dick exclaimed before walking down the stairs, "and exactly like the Batcave,"

The stairs led down before opening up into a cavern, there was a big computer just like the one at the mountain and to the right was a gym with a target range and a gymnastics area weapons lined the walls and in the center of the room was a sparring arena. As they stepped off the stairs the computer read off their names, "Recognized: Black Canary A13, Night-wing B01, Aqualad B02, Kid Flash B03, Superboy B04, Miss Martian B04, Artemis B07, Zatanna B08, Rocket B09,"

Zatanna raised an eyebrow, "Just like home,"

"Where are the zeta tubes?" Kaldur asked, polite as ever.

"The zeta tubes are handprint tech now, just put your palm on the panel while you stand in the circle," Dinah answered, pointing at the platform.

Their house mother left them to explore. Artemis immediately went to the archery range with Wally and Conner and Megan went to the punching bags leaving Dick and Zatanna all alone.

"Bet you can't do bars anymore," Zatanna said turning to Dick, and she really wasn't sure, after he hit puberty, got taller, and buffed up he stopped doing all the acrobatics.

He scoffed and crossed his arms, "bet you can't beat me in a sparring match, magic free,"

Zatanna returned the scoff less sure of herself. They traveled to the bars and he swung from the low bar to the high. He gained momentum and went in circles around the high bar. It wasn't nearly as easy for him now as it had been 3 years ago and he wasn't near as graceful. He completed the spins and flipped off.

The Mistress of Magic crossed her arms and smirked, "Getting a little rusty now aren't we Birdboy?" He scowled and then smirked at the thought of sparring with no magic.

He led her to the sparring area and the team followed to watch. Zatanna took off her jacket and stretched while Dick just stood there watching her.

When she was done stretching she motioned to start and they took up fighting stances. He feinted to the left then went right, she dodged his hit and lashed out at his back. Much to her frustration he side flipped out of the way. They resumed circling Zatanna knew she'd have to end this soon even though they had just started. Birdboy was a better fighter but she had something going for her. She charged and he grabbed her arms locking them at her sides, "Really Zee, way too..."

She cut him off by kissing him, it caught him off guard and she grabbed the arm that had moved to her waist and pinned it behind his back. It took all her might to force him to the ground but she did and placed a knee on his back, "That was real low Zee," he commented as the computer announced his defeat.

Zee just smiled and helped him up. The team spent the rest of the day sparring and unpacking. It was peaceful other than Wally and Artemis's usual arguing.

- After everyone had explored downstairs they went upstairs leaving Dick and Zatanna alone. They sat a crossed from eachother on the the sparring floor.

"20 questions?" Zatanna asked.

"10, I can't tell you all my secrets." He grinned, "you first, be as chalant as you like."

"Ok, why Robin?" She asked tucking her knees under her.

"Let's just say it's a family name. Favorite animal?"

"Rabbit. Favorite movie?"

"Sherlock Holmes,"he smiled, "when's your birthday?" Zatanna hesitated and said, "c'mon Zee you know mine."

"October 1st. These are too easy, who's your first kiss? On gniyl." He gave a small groan when she said the spell.

"You, now you have to tell me yours."

"My first kiss was with this adorable wanna be superhero with an adorable laugh. But then he grew up to be a jerk." Zatanna smiled.

"Oh so I'm an adorable jerk?" He inquired with his signature grin.

"That counts as a question and...yes, you are a jerk Bird-boy, but not so adorable anymore..." He pouted.

She smiled and laughed, Robin couldn't help but think about how much he loved her laugh. They asked questions and laughed until the last question, Dick gathered his courage, "Want to get some coffee tomorrow?"

Zatanna stood and smiled, "Yeah, it's a date," she held out a hand and pulled him up for the second time that day. Then they heard the giggling.

**Guess who?! Be honest should I keep going? Hope you like it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys...thanks for all the reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside:) sorry for the delay but I was lazy and between all AP classes, sports, science fair, and family shit I don't have much time. here it is hope u like.. please note any flaws I wont be offended, im a perfectionist.. **

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned this but sadly all characters belong to DC.. for now mwah haha *evil Toph laugh***

Rob whirled to see his best friend standing at the bottom of the staircase, giggling (very manly giggling mind you.). "Real mature Wally," he managed to blurt before the redhead sped off. He and Zee shared a wary smile before mounting the stairs.

Zee went to her room and Rob decided to do damage control. He heard noise in the kitchen and decided it was his best bet. He walked in on silent feet and leaned against the doorway, most of the team was in there and Wally was animatedly telling them what he had seen.  
Dick cleared his throat, making his presence known, "Talking about anything interesting?" He asked. Wally shut up and turned to him with a shitfaced grin. Dick raised an eyebrow and grabbed an apple off the counter.  
Artemis just smirked while Megan clapped happily and squealed, "Imsohappyforyou!"  
Robin just rolled his eyes and played it off and said, "You guys can be so weird sometimes," before going to his room.

Conner loved his new room, it was warm and welcoming and more importantly soundproof. He loved the silence; Batman had developed the technology just for him. His room had a king-sized bed and a TV so he was content.  
His friends had taught him how regular guys acted so he could easily pass as human now. Albeit, a quiet, grumpy one. Canary had his room painted blue and he liked it. He hadn't unpacked yet but had hung up pictures if he and his friends and family and a superman poster that had been a gag gift from Clark.  
Conner was content with life in the house so far. The doorbell to his room rang and he opened the door. His girlfriend Megan stood smiling and he smiled too. She saw all of the packed boxes and frowned.  
"Conner why aren't you unpacked?" Megan scolded.  
"Umm... I didn't feel like it,"  
She raised an eyebrow, "Lazy, here I'll help," (which was exactly what he had wanted her to do) she pushed her way past him and gestured with her hands. His clothes unpacked themselves and went into drawers and his bed made its self. He smiled and hugged her; she hugged him back but gave a slight scowl. "You were waiting for my help weren't you?!"  
He gave her a sheepish smile and she rolled her brown eyes.

Wally grinned at his best friend; to say Dick was whelmed was an understatement.  
"Don't worry bro, she likes you, she kissed you on New Years and on your Birthday." He reassured.  
"Yeah, but..."  
Artemis walked into the kitchen and smacked Dick in the back of the head as she passed.  
"Stop worrying Robin, you'll be fine," she said sitting at the breakfast bar.  
"How do you know?!" He panicked.  
"What the hell is wrong with you, your Nightwing, you fought crime when you were eight for god's sake?! Why are you freaking out, you dated almost all the girls at Gotham?!" Artemis half yelled at her adopted little brother.  
Robin slumped against the wall and covered his face with his hands, "I don't know, Zee... She's different; those girls at Gotham just dated me because I was a millionaire's son and devilishly handsome."  
"Oh god I'm gonna barf," Artemis groaned, "Get over yourself Rob." She sat next to him, "I'll tell you a secret, last night Zatanna came to my room. She was a little more whelmed than you but she was nervous. She really likes you Rob," Artemis said sincerely, "Don't hurt her. Please. If you do I'll have to kick your ass." She smiled and stood, walking out of the room.  
Wally leaned against the counter and grinned, "She likes to threaten people. But the same goes for me Rob, Zees a nice girl, and for some reason she likes you. Don't ruin it." He said the last part seriously and then sped away.

Kaldur stood with his bare feet in the sand inhaling the salt air. He waded into the cool water, feeling the current but not being affected by it. The Atlantian dove under the waves and swam out. He passed all sorts of sea life and surfaced when he was about five miles from shore.  
His keen eyesight picked up a figure sitting on the beach. Curious as to whom it was he began the swim back. Rocket was sitting in the white sand with her knees tucked against her chest. She watched him as he stepped out of the water. Not exactly sure what to do he sat next to her. She stared at the full moon with a look of awe on her face.  
"It's beautiful," she said calmly.  
He nodded in agreement, "That it is," He glanced at her, "What are you doing out here?"  
She glanced at him with her warm chocolate eyes and gestured at her clothes, a tank top and some workout shorts, "I decided to go for a run and I love the ocean at night. It's so…." She stared at Kaldur looking for the right word and he stared back.  
"Mesmerizing," She decided returning her gaze to the silver waves. "It's mesmerizing, I wish I could swim."  
"You cannot swim?" Kaldur said in surprise.  
Rocket hugged her knees tight to her chest, "I guess I'm afraid," she sighed. "When I was five my mom took me to the beach. I went in too deep and the water, it was like it swallowed me. I couldn't breathe and the current was holding me under. The next thing I knew a lifeguard was giving me CPR."  
Kaldur gave her a thoughtful look, "Atlantians are born knowing how to swim. I think that gives me the qualifications to teach you how to." He stood and offered her his hand; she took it and pulled herself up.  
"Right now?!" Raquel asked incredulously.  
Kaldur nodded and took a step towards the ocean, "It's now or never,"  
"Okay," she said nervously. She steeled her jittery nerves kicked off her running shoes and pulled off her tank top. Kaldur, being a true gentleman, turned around immediately and averted his eyes. Raquel giggled at his reaction, "What? It's a sports, covers way more than a bikini top. You can turn around."  
He did so slowly and wouldn't look below her eyes. At least he's modest, she thought. The merman led her to the water and she stopped at the very edge, nervousness returning. "You won't let me drown right?"  
He grabbed her hand, and gave her a sincere look, "I won't let go until you are ready."  
She put a hesitant foot into the saltwater; it was warmer than she thought it would be. Rocket allowed Kaldur to pull her in. When she was waist deep they stopped, she jumped when she felt something brush against her leg. Kaldur smiled, "It's just a fish. Before you learn to swim you have to know how to float." He placed a reassuring hand on the small or her back. "Just lean back, I won't let you fall."  
She stared into his blue eyes and smiled, "I know," She took a breath and began to lean back against his hand. Her breath quickened as the water reached her chest.  
"Calm down, hold your breath, and relax," The soothing sound of his voice and the warmth of his palm kept her from panicking when the water covered her ears. Floating was surprisingly calming, she could hear the water gently hitting the shoreline. She opened her eyes and risked a glance at Kaldur, he was smiling lightly and had his arms folded at his chest.  
His arms at his chest, she was doing it on her own! She righted herself and hugged him, grinning. "Thank you!"  
He chuckled, "I haven't even taught you to swim yet."  
An hour later they pulled themselves onto the beach laughing and smiling. They walked back to the house in silence, both grinning. He walked her to the foot of the girl's stairs like a true gentleman.  
Rocket smiled up at him, "Thank you," she kissed him quickly and dashed up the stairs. Leaving him dumbstruck, staring after her.

**Yeah not as long sorry...got some other stories in the works. bad ending too :( but u guys are awesome and deserved a long awaited chapter. Review...or don't just remember that your reviews make me happy. Happy Holidays:) Dovidenja (whoever can tell me what language that is gets a cookie ^.^**


End file.
